Truth Or Dare, Shake It UP Version
by Waterclaw12
Summary: so, the characters of Shake It Up! are stuck in the studio in a Shake It Up, Chicago special. send in your dares and truthes, i may just use them! Story loosely based on another one like it on here. Characters include Rocky, Cece, Ty, Deuce, Gunther, Tinka, Dina, and Flynn and Gary and anyone else you would like! Just not too many people. and try to keep it Rated T.
1. Truth Or Dare!

Author's Note:

**I'm sure many of you know of the fun game Truth or Dare.**

** Well, I've decided to Shake It Up! a bit.**

** Review and send in our dares and your truths**

** I want to hear!**

**Anything you want Rece, Tynka, Reuce, Gece, anything except Tocky and Gunka. That's just weird. (Though I would love it if you guys have plenty rece. Love them!)**

** So, yeah. Without further ado, I give to you:**

** Truth Or Dare, Shake It UP! version!**

** Love, Roselia Ulaso, A.K.A. Rosie (Mypen name)**

** P.S. Try to keep the dares T-rated, though there can be some M-rated scenes here and there. Just don't go too overboard.**


	2. Rece!

**A.N. This is the first chapter of my story. Enjoy!**

Chapter One

(Third Person P.O.V.)

Rocky Blue walked along the sidewalk on her way to the Shake It Up, Chicago studio, humming a song she just wrote. It was called Swag it Out. _I should totally make a music video for it,_ she thought as she entered the studio.

Suddenly the doors swung closed and the lights turned on. Rocky saw Gary Wilde, the host of Shake It Up, Chicago, on the stage while six other people were in a corner. These six people included her best friend Cece Jones, her brother Ty Blue, Cece's brother, Flynn Jones, their friend Deuce Martinez and his girlfriend, Dina Garcia, and her and Cece's rivals, Gunther and Tinka Hessenheffer. She looked at Gary, who had a microphone in his hand. "I'm your host, Gary Wilde, and this is a special episode of Shake It Up, Chicago! Instead of dancing, we'll be playing Truth Or Dare! So send in your dares and your truths, and you could see them read here, on live TV!"

"What? I thought it was for dance lessons!" Rocky yelled.

"Me too!" Cece screamed.

"We too!" The twins agreed. **A.N. I will not use their accents, I have no clue how to do it, and so they will talk normally like their real voices.**

"We thought this was a sale!" Deuce glanced at Dina.

"Cece made me come!" Flynn put out there as he flopped onto a couch.

"Well, it's not any of those things. I had to get you to come her somehow, and you wouldn't come her if I told you the truth. Oh, and it looks like we have our first dare!" Gary whipped out a card. Where does he keep these? "Our first dare is actually a truth, and a dare, sent in by Corncake21ness. She says, 'Hey, Rocky/Cece, who do you REALLY like? Rocky/Cece, I dare you to… KISS THE PERSON YOU LIKE! (I'm an evil little squid-crustacean, aren't I?) BE FREE, MY FELLOW CRUSTACEAN!'"

"Okay, first of all, that girl might need a mental hospital, that crustacean and squid thing is seriously weird. And second of all, do we have to?" Cece whined.

"Well, yes, Cece. The penalty for not answering a dare or truth is getting kicked off the show. And for people not on the show, it's 1,000 dollars."

"What?!" Cece and Deuce exclaimed.

"I can't get kicked out!" Cece yelled.

"I can't pay that!" Deuce cried.

"Then do your truth!" Gary yelled at Cece.

Cece looked down. "Um, well, I-I like… R-Rocky."

Rocky and everyone else's eyes widened. Then Rocky smiled. "That's good, Cece, because I like you, too."

Cece looked up at Rocky smiling like crazy. "Good, I thought you wouldn't. So this means we have to kiss." She smirked.

Rocky smirked back. "Yeah…" She threw her arms around Cece and brought their lips together for a kiss. Cece gripped her lover's waist. They heard Ty in the background complaining about his little sister being a lesbian, but they didn't care. They kissed for a minute, mainly Cece kissing Rocky. Then they pulled away, holding hands and smiling at each other. "Rocky, will you be my girlfriend?" Cece asked.

Rocky laughed. "Of course, Cece. How could I say no to that face?" she pecked Cece's lips as her new girlfriend giggled.

Everyone had recovered from the shock and were cool, except for Gunther, who looked bothered for some reason. Gary turned to the camera. "That was quite a round, folks! Let's take a short break so all that news can sink in. Girls, do you have anything to say to Corncake21ness?"

Thank you, Corncake21ness!" Rocky and Cece yelled in unison before they kissed again.

Author's Note: This Rece changes nothing. You can still have whatever kind of couple dares you want, I just love Rece, and when my friend gave me that dare, I knew the perfect way to insert Rece into this story. Don't like, don't read. R & R, I'm waiting for more truths and dares to add into the story. Remember this is my first story. Love, Rosie.


	3. Gunther's Secret Crush

Since I've been promising to make Chapter Two, here it is! Gunther' s Secret Crush! Keep sending in those dares!

The break ended. Rocky and Cece had been cuddling upon the couch that Flynn had moved off of, Gunther staring at them jealously. Now they were back on the stage.  
"We're back with that special episode of Shake It Up, Chicago, and don't worry, we've had plenty of dares and truths! Our second dare in the show is from ouranhighluver7. They said, ' Dare: Cece to die her hair blue. Dare:'"  
"What?! No! Not my beautiful hair!" Cece screamed as she was dragged backstage to the hair and make-up station.  
Gary cleared his throat. "Anyway, the second dare is for Deuce to wear a cheerleader outfit. The Truth is-"  
"What? No! Noooooo!" Deuce yelled as he got pulled backstage to the costume department.  
"No interrupting me again!" Gary snapped. "The Truth is, Gunther, do you like anyone?"  
Gunther shifted from his left foot to his right foot, clearly uncomfortable. "Um, well, yes."  
Gary nodded and pulled another card from who-knows-where. "Okay, this is from Guest. They say: 'Rocky and Gunther switch outfits!'"  
Rocky looked at Gunther's clothes in disgust, and Gunther smirked slightly at the thought of wearing clothes Rocky had once worn. They were dragged backstage.  
Cece came out with her fiery orange locks now a azure blue. Dina burst out laughing. Cece glared at her and she stopped. "I'm sorry, Cece, but you look horrible! You should stick to red."  
"You think?" Cece yelled. She looked around. "Where's Rocky-Boo?"  
"Rocky went to switch her outfit with Gunther's." Flynn said hopping off the couch. "I am so glad I haven't gotten a dare yet."  
"Oh, don't worry, you will. You three will too, Dina and Ty and Tinka. And I will love when that happens!" Cece declared.  
Deuce's head popped out of an opening. "Do I have to come out?" Deuce asked.  
"Yes." Gary simply said.  
He sighed and went out, and everyone immediately burst out laughing, even Dina! He was in a cheerleader costume from their very own John Hughes High School! He frowned, his arms crossed against this chest. "Don't laugh!" He whined.  
Dina was the only one who stopped laughing. "I'm sorry, Deucey. On the bright side, you look handsome." He shrugged and made a face and a half nod that said he agreed.  
"Ew." They heard Rocky's disgusted voice and turned to see the stunning young teenager in sparkly, flashy Gunther clothes. The sparkly G on the front didn't fit, but with her hair styled up the way it was, the girl was making even THOSE clothes look good. Gunther, on the other hand, was not looking good. While Rocky looked hot, he looked hilarious, yet a broad smile was across his face as one thought kept running through his head: I'm wearing Rocky Blue's clothes.  
Cece came over to Rocky. "Okay, we both look ridiculous. But at least I'm rocking my blue hair!" She flipped her hair.  
"Thanks for the support, Cece!" Rocky exclaimed sarcastically.  
"Aww, calm down Rocky-Boo, I still love you, even if you are wearing that boy's clothes." Cece said disgustedly, emphasizing that.  
Rocky shivered at the thought. "Don't remind me. And aww, I love you too!" She gave her naturally red-haired girlfriend a quick kiss on the lips that was longer than intended.  
Gary took out another card. "Okay, girls, you can stop now." They broke apart, Rocky now with her hands on Cece's waist and Cece's hands on top of Rocky's hands, holding them in place. "Anyways, this new dare is from khadijah, who says, 'I dare for everyone to dance to Gangnam Style.' Okay, then. This should be fun." He flung the card away as the lights dimmed and the music started.  
There was one word and one word only to describe that dance: Hilarious. Rocky and Cece, being natural-born dancers and loving the dance, were doing perfectly, facing each other and laughing, sometimes singing along and pointing at the other when they sang, "Ehh, sexy lady!" And laughing some more. Tinka, Gunther, and Ty were fine, being dancers already, though they weren't as good as the new couple. Flynn was doing horrible, Deuce was worse, flopping around everywhere, and Dina was doing surprisingly good. Not awesome, but not bad like Deuce.  
The music ended and the camera faced Gary once again. The host of Shake It Up, Chicago was holding his sides, laughing with tears in his eyes. He suddenly stopped once he saw the camera on him and regained his serious composure. "Well, that was fun! Another joy of being a host. Alright, the next dare is from SIUlovestorys, who says, 'Rocky, I dare you to kiss Gunther!'"  
"Eww!" Rocky squealed. Gunther had a broad smile on his face. "For how long?" She asked Gary.  
"At least a minute."  
Rocky sighed and looked at Gunther, who spread his arms out. "Well come here, Bay-bee!"  
Rocky walks over and swung her arms around his neck, hardly keeping her lips on his, counting the seconds in her mind while Cece looked on in jealousy. When she hit 60 she disconnected their lips and tried to run away from Gunther, who still had his hands around her waist and his eyes closed. "Let me go, Gunther!"  
His eyes snapped open. "Oh, sorry, Rocky." He said as he let her go.  
Rocky ran to Cece and started rubbing her tongue. "Ew ew ew ew ew ew ew! That was disgusting! I much rather prefer you."  
Cece smiled. "And I you, but please go wash your mouth out. I don't want to taste Gunther when I kiss you."  
Rocky frowned, remembering what she just did, and ran to the bathroom to wash her mouth and lips. Gunther looked offended. Gary looked at the camera. "Let's take a quick break while Rocky washes her mouth out! I would, too! I'm Gary Wilde, and this is Shake It Up, Chicago: Truth Or Dare!"

This is cheering me up. An ex-friend doesn't care about me anymore, so I'm really upset since I still care about her. (For those who read Romeo and Juliet, it's Vanessa.) I feel heartbroken. If I died, would you guys miss my stories? Or move on to others? Please tell me.


End file.
